Hakkōda Kanō
.'}} | birthday = June 11 | age = 23 | gender = Male | height = 5'11" | weight = 186 lbs | eyes = Green | hair = Reddish Brown | blood type = A- | affiliation = Team Kuramoto | previous affiliation = Azai District | occupation = Member of | previous occupation = Gang Leader | team = Team Kuramoto | previous team = Unnamed Gang | partner = Minato Kuramoto Rūka Ishida Kōya Orihara Itaru Shimura | previous partner = Jūgo Kamakichi | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unnamed Uncle (deceased) | education = Informal Learning | status = Active | shikai = Rankotsu | bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} :"Blade of defiance, as fierce as the roar of the tiger." - Seireitou-shishō Hakkōda Kanō (加納 八甲田, Kanou Hakkouda) is a male that was formerly a gang leader from the poverty-stricken Azai District of Rukongai, having worked together with Jūgo Kamakichi.Bleach story; First Case, the Soul Detective Trio Departs! After his defeat at the hands of Minato Kuramoto, as the latter's first case as a , Hakkōda becomes a member of Team Kuramoto. Appearance Hakkoda with sunglasses.jpg|Hakkōda wearing his sunglasses. Hakkoda gang leader.jpg|Hakkōda's gang leader garb.Bleach story; First Case, the Substitute Shinigami Trio Departs! Hakkoda better one.png|Hakkōda's clothing after his training. Personality History Having lived as an orphan all his life in , Hakkōda found refuge in numbers. In the place where he lived, many children of his age were in similar predicaments and so they gathered together in order to help one another survive. This became the founding of what would later become Hakkōda's gang. He always allowed anyone who sought a means to survive and thrive to join their gang. Hakkōda knew the pain of being left alone to fight for survival and never wanted anybody to suffer in such a way like he had to, which often made others in the group question their leader's methods at allowing pretty much anybody to join. A remarkable number of them were in possession of significant spiritual power that caused them to develop hunger, Hakkōda included as well. And so their group found a living in theft in order to acquire food and other necessities. Their skill in doing so developed to such a degree that they had tried to even offer protection from other thieves to certain shops in exchange for , living arrangements, or even nourishment. After all, thieves are the most effective against other thieves. As the years went on and he matured into a young adult, his gang had lost and gained members far too often to count them all; however, among them, one of the first members that had ever joined up with him eventually went on to become his best friend and his number two in the gang. One of them, in particular, always used to wear this rather strange white fur hat with black spots that Hakkōda would mock him for wearing. It became a running gag among them that was shared even among the others. Sometime in the coming years, Hakkōda would welcome in a new member of their group named Shū. However, what they had not realized was that Shū was an unseated officer from the that was there to infiltrate this gang after the reports of their various crimes circulating all the way back to the . Shū managed to arrange an ambush where seven unseated officers as well as himself attacked the gang at their base and managed to nearly wipe out the lot of them; save for Hakkōda himself and a junior member named . After the death of almost his entire gang, including his best friend, he had taken the very hat that he used to mock for looking ridiculous, deciding to wear it everyday as a reminder of his lost friend. The event changed Hakkōda as well, leaving a painful scar on the young man's psyche, making it impossible for him to ever consider trusting another stranger ever again. The remnants of his gang — himself and Jūgo — continued their work albeit taking a more aggressive and violent stance as they were more favorable of bullying people when they wouldn't get what they wanted. Synopsis Equipment Katana: Prior to acquiring an , Hakkōda carried a standard sword that he took off of a corpse. He would commonly use this sword until it broke against a fight with a officer. Under similar circumstances, he would eventually come to replace this sword with one taken from a Shinigami. This eventually led to the birth of his own actual . Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Specialist Zanpakutō Rankotsu (乱骨, "Chaotic Bone") *' :' It is released by the command, "Go wild!" (暴れろ, Abarero). Quotes References Behind the Scenes Category:Character